It's An Edful Life
by bzwman
Summary: When the Eds fail a scam, Eddy wished to himself that he was never born and ends up in a horrifying dream. Let's see what his adventure is like.
1. Chapter 1

It's an Edful Life

Chapter 1

The story starts when Ed, Edd and Eddy were doing a sale of cereal and everyone is in line for it.

EDDY: (shouting) Hey everyone! Ed Cereal for 25 cents for 25 seconds, which rises as a jar of pickles. Each box sold separately.

KEVIN: What's so great about a box of cereal you dorks?

EDDY: You don't know what you're missing Kev.

ROLF: Boy, Rolf is sure that the cereal would make my belly hard as a boil of eggs.

SARA: (ENTERS AND SHOUTS) ED! MOM WANTS TO CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM!

ED: But Sara, cereal.

SARA: (SHOUTS) I DON'T CARE! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME! (Pulls Ed's ear and leaves)

EDDY: SARA! BRING BE BACK MY CEREAL MAKING BOY!

EDD: Uhh, Eddy, I think that Ed is a very messy room!

EDDY: I don't care. WHO WANTS SOME CEREAL?!

EVERYONE (except Edd and Eddy): ME!

Everyone got themselves some cereal but when they ate them, the bowl explodes! Everyone screams and runs back to the booth where Edd and Eddy are at.

NAS: (SHOUTS) THESE CEREAL BOWLS ARE EXPLOSIVE.

JOHNNY: (SHOUTS) YOU GUYS ALMOST GOT US KILLED! RIGHT PLANK! (Plank says nothing)

JIMMY: GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK!

EDDY: You and what army. (Everyone runs up to Eddy) Uh, Oh!

Everyone attacks Eddy and get their money back and leaves.

KEVIN: See ya later DORK! (Laughs)

Eddy gets angry.

EDDY: I HATE WHEN EVERYONE HATES US!

EDD: Maybe it's because everyone hates when you try to get money so you can get jawbreakers.

EDDY: Because they are delicious.

EDD: Do you know what? I'm going home, bye. (Leaves)

Eddy lies down on the grass exhausted.

EDDY: This is so stupid, nobody likes me. I wish I was never born.

When Eddy whishes that he was never born, he collapses and dreams. When he wakes up in his mind, he notices that he was in the sky. He sees a man in angel wings standing next to him

EDDY: Where am I and who are you?

Who is that guy next to Eddy when he woke up and what's going on? You'll find out in the next chapter. Coming up, Eddy meets someone in angel wings.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

It's a Edful Life

Chapter 2

In the Sky:

EDDY: Where am I and who are you?

VOICE: I am your Guardian Angel and you are in Heaven!

EDDY: Why am I here?

GUARDIAN ANGEL: You wished that you were never born, right?

EDDY: Yes?

GUARDIAN ANGEL: Well, then I'm going to show you how life is like when you are not born.

Guardian Angel grabs Eddy on both of his wrists and flies away. Eddy gets worried and screams.

EDDY: What is this? Where are we going?

GUARDIAN ANGEL: The first stop!

Guardian Angel stops at the trailer park.

EDDY: That's where the Kankers live.

GUARDIAN ANGEL: Yes and let's take a look at what's going on.

Kankers are laughing inside their own trailer.

MARIE: I am ready to punch the kids, big time!

MAY: Yeah, I'm ready to kick their balls at their socks.

LEE: Girls, shut up. Until we get three guys that we love so much.

MAY: Yeah!

(Girls Sigh)

GUARDIAN ANGEL: NEXT STOP!

EDDY: (Screams)

In the Darkness:

EDDY: Where are we going now?

GUARDIAN ANGEL: Our next stop is some family member of yours.

What is the Guardian Angel talking about in family way? We'll find out soon enough. Next Chapter, Eddy's Brother without Eddy.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

It's A Edful Life

Chapter 3

EDDY: Are we at my brother's house?

GUARDIAN ANGEL: Yep and he is in his room. Watch closely.

Eddy and the Guardian watches as his brother is in his room alone all sad and disappointed at the same time.

EDDY'S BROTHER: I wish that I have a brother that will play with me and have a normal life instead of being abandoned by my parents. This stinks!

EDDY: When I'm not born, my parents abandoned my older brother?!

GUARDIAN ANGEL: Well, sort of… Yes!

EDDY: (Tears coming out of his face) this is the saddest thing I ever heard and seen in my entire life.

GUARDIAN ANGEL: Eddy, please don't cry about this.

EDDY: (Tears stopped) I'm not crying, it's just… do you know what? Let's go to the next stop.

GUARDIAN ANGEL: Ok.

Eddy and Guardian Angel move up to the next stop which is Rolf's house.

EDDY: Are we in Rolf's house?

GUARDIAN ANGEL: Yes we are and look behind you. (Points to Rolf cleaning his farm)

ROLF: (Shouts) WILFRED! VICTOR! STOP EATING MY VEGGIES THAT BELONGS TO MY BELLY THAT SHALL NEVER BE SHATTERED TO YOUR BELLIES!

Rolf goes back inside and goes to his bed.

GUARDIAN ANGEL: If you were never born, Rolf's only thing he does in the neighborhood is to work in the farm and his parents were killed in a car accident.

EDDY: That is the most devastating thing that has happened to Rolf.

GUARDIAN ANGEL: Now let's go to our next destination.

EDDY: Ok then, let's go.

Eddy and Guardian Angel go to their next destination.

But what is there next destination. Find out in the next chapter.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

It's a Edful Life

Chapter 4

EDDY: Are we at Johnny's House?

GUARDIAN ANGEL: Yes and look he's playing Monopoly with Plank.

EDDY: Monopoly is my favorite game.

GUARDIAN ANGEL: Let's watch!

JOHNNY: Hey look Plank, looks like I won. (Plank says nothing)

EDDY: How does Johnny playing Monopoly being me not born?

GUARDIAN ANGEL: Shhhhhhhhhhh… There's more to this. Watch!

JOHNNY: Wait, you said that we can do our own business so we can get our own money? (Plank says nothing again) now that's what I call Monopoly! (Leaves to the Garage with Plank)

EDDY: (Shouts) HEY! THAT"S MY BUSINESS!

GUARDIAN ANGEL: (Slaps Eddy in the face) come on let's go to the next stop.

Guardian Angel takes Eddy to the next stop which is Kevin's House, along with Nazz.

EDDY: Kevin's House and Nazz?

GUARDIAN ANGEL: Yep and watch what they do.

Kevin and Nazz were kissing on the couch. Eddy starts to walk away in a sad tone and about to cry.

GUARDIAN ANGEL: Eddy, please stop crying.

EDDY: I'm not crying, it's just I'm jealous.

GUARDIAN ANGEL: That's what happens when you are not born.

EDDY: I can't help myself from looking at this; let's go to the next stop.

GUARDIAN ANGEL: Ok. The next stop is one of your two bestest friends.

EDDY: Who is it?

GUARDIAN ANGEL: You'll find out soon enough.

Which one of Eddy's two best friends is it? You'll find out in the next chapter!

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

It's a Edful Life

Chapter 5

EDDY: Is that Ed's house?

GUARDIAN ANGEL: Yes and look, that's Ed playing the piano. His sister Sara and her best friend Jimmy are musical talents. Ed is a great pianist. Sara and Jimmy are great vocalists. Watch closely.

Ed plays "Over the Rainbow" on Piano and Sara sings.

SARA: (sings)

Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby

Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true

(Jimmy doing backgrounds)

Someday I'll wish upon a star and  
wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me

Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me

(Jimmy stops backgrounds)

Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow,  
Why then, oh, why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,  
Why, oh, why can't I?

Ed stops the piano and everyone cheered for a great rehearsal.

ED: I can't wait until our show tonight.

SARA: Me too, it's going to be great!

JIMMY: Oh boy, I love singing!

SARA: Well, let's keep rehearsing!

They all kept rehearsing singing "Close to You" by the Carpenters

SARA: (sings) (Ed and Jimmy on backgrounds)

Why do birds suddenly appear

Every time you are near?

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you

Why do stars fall down from the sky

Every time you walk by?

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you

On the day that you were born the angels got together

And decided to create a dream come true

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair

Of golden starlight in your eyes of blue

That is why all the girls in town

(Girls in town)

Follow you

(Follow you)

All around

(All around)

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you

On the day that you were born the angels got together

And decided to create a dream come true

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair

Of golden starlight in your eyes of blue

That is why all the girls in town

(Girls in town)

Follow you

(Follow you)

All around

(All around)

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you

(Why? Close to you)

(Why? Close to you)

(Haa, close to you)

(Why? Close to you)

EDDY: I didn't know Ed can sing and be smart at the same time. Same with Sara and Jimmy.

GUARDIAN ANGEL: Yep, that's what happens when you…

EDDY: You are never born. Blah, blah, blah.

GUARDIAN ANGEL: (Shouts) I'M GETTING SERIOUS, EDDY!

EDDY: (Shouts) SO WHAT?!

GUARDIAN ANGEL: (Shouts) THAT'S IT! WE ARE GOING TO THE NEXT STOP, WHICH IS DOUBLE D'S HOUSE AND SEE HOW YOU FEEL NOW!

EDDY: (Screams)

Eddy and Guardian Angel go to Double D's house.

EDDY: Double D!

GUARDIAN ANGEL: Yep and take a look! Double D is sad because his family got evicted by foster home owner Mrs. Johnson and now they are about to lose their house and their only son!

EDDY: Huh?

EDD: (Sighs) this is so stupid! I'm about to lose my family!

MRS. JOHNSON: I'm sorry but your son is coming with me to a new foster home!

EDD'S MOM: (Shouts and holds on to Double D) NO! Stay right here Edd, I got you.

Mrs. Johnson grabs Double D and runs away to her car.

EDD's MOM: (Screams) NO!

EDD: (Shouts) MOM! DAD!

EDD's DAD: (Shouts and runs for his son) GIVE HIM BACK!

But it was too late; Mrs. Johnson has left the neighborhood as fast as she can! Edd's mom cries.

EDDY: (Cries) Oh my god!

GUARDIAN ANGEL: Do you see what happened now? How do you feel now?

EDDY: (Cries) ok, I'm sorry. I'm ready to go on being born again.

GUARDIAN ANGEL: I can't help you now! You are on your own. Bye, bye! (Disappears)

EDDY: (Shouts) NO! Please Guardian Angel! I want to live again! (No sound to be heard and now cries) Please god, help me live again. (Sobs)

Poor Eddy, will he go back to everything the way it was when he was born? You'll find out in the next and possibly final chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

It's a Edful Life

Chapter 6 (Final)

EDDY: (Cries) I don't want to live like this. I want to live!

Eddy stopped crying when he heard a sparkling noise. Then, back at home. Ed and Edd are trying to wake Eddy up.

EDD: (Shouts) Eddy! Wake up! (Turns to Ed) Ed, could you get a bucket of water and pour it at his head.

ED: My spaghetti tacos say yes!

EDD: Whatever that means but thank you… (Gets hit in the head)

ED: Water, (Repeated 3x)

Ed gets a bucket and puts it in his sink and fills it with water. Ed comes back and splashes water at Eddy.

EDDY: (Screams and wakes up) where am i?

EDD: You are at Ed's house silly. You fainted outside after you failed to sell cereal.

EDDY: I did? (Shouts in enjoyment) ED, YOU ARE NOT PLAYING THE PIANO! DOUBLE D, YOU ARE NOT EVICTED!

ED, EDD: Huh? What are you talking about?

EDDY: It doesn't matter; I'm here and in fact, let's do another sell of Ed's new flavor of Cereal.

ED, EDD: Um, okay?

EDDY: (Shouts) YAHOO!

Edd speaks in front of the camera.

EDD: Sometimes, it doesn't get easier than this. Thank you guys for reading "It's a Edful Life". We hope you guys had fun reading this and I had fun too. So to bzwman and all of the readers, thank you so much and we'll see you soon. Now, we will end our story with a song that you heard in the last chapter called "Close to You" by The Carpenters.

Why do birds suddenly appear

Every time you are near?

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you

Why do stars fall down from the sky

Every time you walk by?

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you

On the day that you were born the angels got together

And decided to create a dream come true

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair

Of golden starlight in your eyes of blue

That is why all the girls in town

(Girls in town)

Follow you

(Follow you)

All around

(All around)

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you

On the day that you were born the angels got together

And decided to create a dream come true

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair

Of golden starlight in your eyes of blue

That is why all the girls in town

(Girls in town)

Follow you

(Follow you)

All around

(All around)

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you

(Why? Close to you)

(Why? Close to you)

(Haa, close to you)

(Why? Close to you)

Thanks for reading this and this is my first chapter based story ever, this is bzwman signing off. See you next time! PEACE!


End file.
